Snow kiss
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Lo único que tienes que hacer es despertar antes que el invierno termine, así estaremos juntos una vez más.


DGM no me pertenece. Lo prometido es deuda, y aunque me tardé más de lo esperado aquí está el lemon que me pidieron.

**Snow kiss**

Allen soñaba. Se sentía tan a gusto. Sentía un calor indescriptible. Era una nueva sensación. Sentía un pequeño cuerpo sobre el suyo. Tenía una piel muy suave. Los brazos de esa persona se movían en su pecho. Sintió algo húmedo y dulce sobre sus labios. Lo saboreó. Se dio cuenta que ahora estaba despierto. ¿Por qué? No quería despertar. No ahora. No quería que esas agradables caricias desaparecieran. Espera… Estaba ya despierto y las caricias no habían desaparecido. ¿Por qué? Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos azules y violetas. Parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse que lo que veía era cierto y no producto de su imaginación.

— ¿Te desperté?—le preguntó Road Kamelot aún sentada sobre de él.

— ¿Road?—preguntó inseguro.

— ¿Quién más podría ser?

—Nadie, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a jugar contigo, Allen.

Road le plantó un beso nada casto. Allen tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para adaptarse a él. Sintió como las manos de Road comenzaban a desatar los botones de su camisa, mientras aún lo besaba. A Allen le gustaba pero…no debía.

Cuando Road liberó su boca, alejó sus pequeñas manos de su cuerpo, él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que las suyas se hallaban ya en las piernas de la Noah.

—No Road—le dijo serio.

— ¿Por qué no Allen?

—Simplemente porque somos enemigos.

—Yo no te considero mi enemigo, además del odio al amor hay solo un paso.

—Yo no te odio—soltó sin darse cuenta.

—Pero tampoco me amas.

Allen prefirió no responder.

— ¿Por qué crees que esto está mal?—siguió.

—Porque eres un Noah y yo un exorcista.

— ¿Y? El amor es loco y abiertamente permitido.

—Pero no creo que hables en serio cuando dices que te gusto.

—Por eso mismo estoy intentando demostrártelo con hechos.

—Sabes bien que no debemos—Allen comenzaba a ponerse más nervioso y ya no sabía que excusa utilizar.

—Allen, ni siquiera puedes decir que no te gustó, de hecho tu parte baja te traiciona.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Allen se sentó aprisa y se cubrió con una almohada.

—Auch—se quejó Road en el suelo. Allen la había tirado sin querer.

—Perdón Road, no quise lanzarte al suelo, pero yo creo que es mejor que te vayas.

—No—sentenció.

—Road…—amenazó Allen.

—No.

—Road…

Allen iba a levantarla del suelo y obligarla a irse pero alguien tocó repentinamente a la puerta.

—Metete debajo de la cama, no salgas y no digas nada o estaremos en problemas—le susurró Allen mientras la empujaba levemente para que obedeciera.

— ¿No tendrás un problema en que te vean?—Allen captó enseguida la idea del comentario de la Noah.

—Ya no tengo nada, solo escóndete—gruñó.

Una vez que comprobó que Road se había escondido, abrió la puerta. Para mala suerte de Allen, su maestro Cross Marian estaba de pie frente a su puerta y lo miraba con una extraña expresión.

— ¿Qué quieres, maestro?

A Cross no le importó su alumno, y empujándolo entró a la habitación y observó. Allen lo siguió asustado. Cross solo observaba detenidamente, hasta que fijó su vista en la cama y después miró a Allen.

—Alumno estúpido y libidinoso. Aprendiste muy bien de mí.

— ¡Yo no soy como usted!

—Eso no es lo que me parece.

Cross se retiró del lugar con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro y Allen cerró aprisa la puerta y le puso seguro para evitar otras extrañas visitas.

Para cuando miró de nuevo a la cama, Road ya estaba parada junta a ella y lo observaba.

—Road, por favor vete, si alguien te ve aquí estaré en graves problemas.

—Cross se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

— ¿En serio? ¡Demonios! Por eso dijo eso.

Solo un segundo se distrajo Allen, quejándose de su maestro y cuando su atención regresó a la chica se quedó boquiabierto.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!

— ¿No es obvio?

La Noah desataba una a una las cintas moradas que cubrían sus brazos. Al terminar su tarea, dejó caer el blanco vestido al suelo. Allen desvío la mirada totalmente sonrojado. Road se acercó lentamente a él hasta quedar justo en frente.

—Allen—su voz se escuchaba dulce y seductora, como nunca la había escuchado antes— ¿has escuchado voces en tu cabeza? ¿has visto recuerdos que no son tuyos? ¿sientes que a veces eres otra persona?

Allen seguía sin mirarla, pero todo lo que ella decía era cierto.

—A veces siento que vivo una mentira—confesó.

—Para solucionarlo solo tienes que despertar.

— ¿Despertar?

—Así es Allen y para hacerlo solo tienes que desearlo.

Allen la miró a los ojos. ¿Por qué parecía que esos dulces ojos azules y violetas lo invitaban a seguir? Parecía que ocultaban un mundo entero por descubrir. Promesas que cumplir. Pasiones por disfrutar. Armándose de valor, la observó detenidamente. Miró su rostro sonrojado y sonriente. Miró su cuerpo delicado y sensible, pero digno de una mujer. Miró sus piernas largas y delgadas.

Road rio al ver a Allen relamerse los labios distraídamente. Decidida, terminó de desatarle la camisa y dejarla caer. Acarició lentamente su pecho, entreteniéndose con su cicatriz.

Un destello de deseo brilló en los ojos de Allen. Y antes de que Road pudiera decir algo más, Allen la agarró de sus brazos, lanzándola contra la puerta y poseyendo sus labios. Road se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza en la puerta, pero aceptó el beso gustosa. Allen devoró aquellos suaves y rosados labios un par de minutos, cuando la liberó, le encantó lo que vio. Road estaba ruborizada y con los labios rosados e hinchados.

—Lo siento, fui muy rudo—le dijo acariciándole la parte de la cabeza donde se había golpeado y limpiando un poco de sangre que salía de su labio y que acababa de notar.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No te disculpes, puedes ser tan rudo como quieras.

—Pero no quiero lastimarte.

—Y nunca lo harás Allen.

El peliblanco dudó unos segundos más, quería negarse a aceptar lo que estaba sintiendo, pero a la vez quería continuar. Pero Allen no lo pensó mucho más, y la levantó haciendo que sus piernas le rodearan la cintura. Caminó solo unos pasos, llevándosela consigo y la recostó en la cama. Se recostó a su lado para poder abrazarla.

Allen la besó nuevamente. Paso un rato tan solo besándola.

Armándose de valor, decidió quitarse los pantalones. Road solo lo miraba sonriendo y sentándose en la cama le dio un pequeño beso para brindarle valor. Allen avergonzado, dirigió sus manos a la espalda de la chica para desabrochar su sujetador. Logró quitárselo a pesar de sus manos temblorosas y la observó detenidamente. Era muy linda. Se acercó un poco más a ella y la miró a los ojos pidiendo permiso.

—Hazlo.

Allen tocó sus pechos con cuidado, sintiendo toda su textura y suavidad. Intercambió sus manos por la boca y comenzó a saborearlos lentamente, disfrutando de las sensaciones que esta acción le brindaba e intentando prestar atención a las reacciones de Road. Empezaba a dejarse llevar y sentía que iba a salirse de control, por lo que se detuvo abruptamente y la miró apenado.

—Yo no podré seguir siendo amable, Road.

—Entonces no lo seas.

—Pero te voy a lastimar…

—No lo harás y si es así, recuerda que soy una Noah, que mis poderes sirvan también para esto.

El chico rio un poco ante ese comentario.

— ¿Segura?

—Segura, no tienes por qué contenerte.

—Te tomaré la palabra.

En un rápido movimiento la tumbó en la cama y lamió sus pechos con fuerza. Bajó poco a poco sus lamidas, llevándolas a su estómago y arrancó sin delicadeza sus pantaletas, para dirigir ahí toda su atención.

Road suspiraba y gemía ante las lamidas y pequeños mordiscos que Allen le proporcionaba, hasta que logró llevarla al clímax. Allen incluso lamió toda la evidencia. Después de ello quedó un poco confundido cuando Road lo empujó de golpe.

— ¿Crees que te voy a dejar sin atenciones?

Le quitó su última prenda e hizo lo mismo que él. Road era hábil, para ser la primera vez que alguien le hacía eso, se sentía espectacular. Ella no se limitó y disfrutó de toda su longitud todo lo que pudo, llevándolo igualmente hasta el final.

Allen solo pudo ver extasiado como lamía toda su liberación. Se encontraba totalmente excitado, así que poseyó de nuevo sus labios, mientras la recostaba y se acomodaba sobre ella. Ya había pedido demasiados permisos antes, así que esta vez la penetró sin pedirlos. Ella ahogó un pequeño grito de sorpresa en su boca. Allen en verdad no se estaba conteniendo.

Mientras la penetraba una y otra vez, se dedicaba también a besar y acariciar todo su cuerpo. Lo mejor era que la veía disfrutar junto con él, porque Road no se conformaba con lo que Allen le diera, ella también se movía de la forma adecuada para que ambos lograran sentir más.

Allen sintió que sus oídos zumbaban y las sensaciones y el calor se situaban en un mismo lugar. Con una estocada más, se liberó, llevándola con él a la cima.

Estaban realmente satisfechos con lo ocurrido, sin embargo, Allen se retiró de ella solo un momento para poder susurrarle al oído.

— ¿Una vez más?

—Las veces que quieras Allen.

.

Allen despertó al sentirse solo en la cama, se sentó en ella y encontró a Road ya vestida.

— ¿Ya te vas?

—Perdón, no quería despertarte. Pero debo irme ya.

— ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera ha amanecido—le dijo viendo la oscuridad de la ventana.

—Lo siento, pero nadie más debe verme aquí.

—Pero Road…

—Debo irme Allen.

Ella hizo aparecer su puerta y se dirigió a ella, pero Allen la detuvo.

— ¿Cuándo podremos…emmmm…estar juntos?

—Cuando despiertes.

—Estoy despierto ahora.

Road rio.

—Cuando despiertes por completo.

El chico la miró triste, pero la besó intensamente.

—Si haces eso no podré irme, sobre todo si aún no te has vestido.

Él sonrió.

—Road yo…

Ella se puso de puntitas y besó su frente.

—Tú decides cuando despertar, así que si quieres verme, apresúrate Allen.

Y alejándose de él, desapareció por su puerta.

Allen un poco desilusionado de que se hubiera ido tan pronto, se acercó a la ventana.

—Nieve. El invierno ha llegado. Supongo que ya no podré volver a dormir, aunque estoy cansado. ¿cuánto dormí? ¿una hora?—dijo mirando su reloj—vaya, estuvimos despiertos prácticamente toda la noche—sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Allen prefirió darse un largo baño y luego ir a desayunar. Fue el primero en sentarse a comer esa mañana, pero poco a poco fue llegando la gente aún adormilada pero hambrienta.

Cuando terminó sus diez platos de comida, se quedó viendo a la nada, sumergido totalmente en sus pensamientos, en especial todo lo que Road le había dicho y por supuesto en la propia Road.

Algunos minutos después, despertó de su letargo y se retiró a su habitación, pero justo delante de su puerta estaba su maestro. Sabía lo que quería. Fastidiarlo. Se paró justo frente a él.

—Maestro…

—Alumno libidinoso, ¿te divertiste?

— ¿Hay algún problema con ello?

—Sabía que aprenderías algo de mí.

—No te equivoques, yo no soy como tú. Yo soy fiel.

—Fiel, ¿eh?

—Sí, porque yo la a…—Allen se detuvo a media frase, ¿iba a decir lo que creyó que iba a decir?

—La amas—terminó Cross por él. Realmente no importa si quieres jugar con una o más mujeres.

— ¡Yo no estoy jugando con Road!—gritó, pero apresuradamente observó si alguien había escuchado.

—Lo que tú digas, alumno libidinoso, pero recuerda, tienes que despertar.

¿Despertar? Otra vez esa palabra y sentía que el "despertar" de su maestro, era el mismo que el de Road.

Dicho esto, su maestro se fue y Allen entró resignado a su habitación. Se acercó nuevamente a la ventana y miró la blanca nieve que comenzaba a caer.

—Despertar. Pero, ¿cómo? Ni siquiera sé a qué se refieren.

El chico lanzó un gran bostezo. Después de todo no había dormido mucho.

—Road, te prometo que despertaré antes de que el invierno termine—dijo al aire antes de retirarse a su cama.

Pero podía jurar que escuchó la voz de Road responderle.

—Es una promesa Allen.

Sonrió ante la posibilidad.

El chico se lanzó a su cama, percibiendo el aroma de Road en sus almohadas.

—Huele como ella…me trae recuerdos…no me dejaran dormir—rio.

Mientras tanto, en el arca, Road Kamelot esperaba en el balcón de su habitación.

—Es una promesa Allen, despierta antes de que el frio invierno termine.


End file.
